Still Thinking of a Title
by Harry Hermione 2gether 4ever
Summary: Harry, Ron, and Hermione are back for their fifth year at Hogwarts. Love begins to form and trouble begins to brew. Will these events tear them apart? Or bring them closer? What are these strange crystals?SB+RL are back!R/R!H/H;R/L;some R/H NOT DONE YET!!
1. The Promise

Disclaimer: If I created and owned these characters I would be one hell of a writer, but I don't...all well...Enjoy!  
  
P.S. Paragraphs got screwed up!  
  
  
  
Harry's mind lay heavy with thought as he approached the barrier leading to platform 9 3/4. The events of the following year still haunted him. The death of Cedric dominated these thoughts. He knew the Death Curse was unblockable but he still thought he should have done something like not being so polite. He let Cedric take the cup with him and that led to his death. If only Harry had taken the port key Cedric would still be alive, fulfilling Harry's dream of holding Cho in his arms. But then Harry would possibly be dead. If he did would anyone stand up to Voldemort? He knew Ron and Hermione would, but how long would they last? As that thought hit him he woke up from his trance and stepped through.   
There was no sight of Ron and Hermione anywhere but he found himself not looking for Ron but only for Hermione. He knew he shouldn't push Ron aside like this but Harry had a lot of time to think this summer. After Hermione kissed him on the cheek that passed year things changed for him. He still had feelings for Cho. His stomach still lurched at the sight of her but still every moment he got he thought and searched through his memories for clues to Hermione's possible feelings for him. The hug the first year on his way to the Sorcerer's stone. How she was always there when he needed her. The kiss on the cheek after exiting the train the past year. There was more than that but he finally decided it was just the surge of emotions due to the circumstances and they were just friendly friendship stuff. He was surprisingly disappointed when he arrived to that conclusion. Just then Ron appeared in front of him.   
"Hey! Long time no see," Ron yelled across the platform.  
"Hi," Harry said in monotone voice.  
"Just a hi? Nothing else? No 'Hey Ron I missed you what's up'? Nothing?" Ron sounded disappointed.  
"Sorry....Just been thinking."  
"About who?" Ron asked in an is-it-a-girl-or-Cedric sounding voice.  
"Why do you assume it is a person?" said Harry trying to sound like it wasn't.  
"Well you know..." Ron stopped himself not only because he didn't want to upset Harry by reminding him of the restoration of You-Know-Who but also because he saw something that made him stare over Harry's shoulder in disbelief.  
Harry turned around to see why Ron was staring over his shoulder and his face turned bright red. There walked Hermione. Her hair was still puffy but somewhat under control. She walked in a different manner, which was not Hermione like. Her bushy eyebrows no longer existed. They were now under control like her hair. But what really caught their eye was how much her body, looks, and style changed dramatically in such a short time. They were admiring her make-up as she walked over.  
"You like?" she said twirling around.  
"I like," Ron whispered so only Harry could hear, "I like a lot." Ron still had some feelings for her but not as much as he used to.  
"You look great," Harry said, "but we are looking for a Hermione Granger. Have you seen her?"  
"Very funny, Harry. You look good too, well considering everything..." She was trying not to bring the events up so she stopped herself. "Shall we go?"  
They climbed aboard the burgundy train, found an empty compartment and made themselves comfortable. The trio updated each other on current events and tried not to mention last year. The ride was almost over when Ron suddenly asked a question.  
"So how's Krum?" Ron asked with curiosity.  
"He's good," she said with a sigh, "Sent him a few owls over the summer."  
"And..." Ron was trying to get her to say something. It sounded like this conversation was planned.  
"He's good as I said before," She was getting angry. "Ummm... Harry?"  
"Yeah?" At that moment Harry felt something inside he couldn't explain.  
"I need to talk to you..." She shot a look at Ron, "alone when we get to school."  
Ron seemed to know what was going on so he nodded and winked. She nodded back. Harry pretended he didn't see it. He knew Ron and Hermione were sending owls back and forth all summer and that made him uneasy. The feeling in his gut slowly faded and moments later they pulled into the Hogwarts station. They watched as Hagrid, who waved at them, pile the first years onto boats. Then they made their way up the hill. The sorting ceremony soon followed along with the feast and the school song. Nothing excited happened and no one they knew was being sorted. Off to the dormitories they went. The new password was "fiddlesticks" and of course Neville had to be reminded. Before the girls and boys separated to their dorms Harry felt a tug on his robes. He found it to be Hermione but there was something different in her eyes. She was afraid to tell him. When everyone left they made their way to the common room. They sat and silence lingered until Hermione shattered it.  
"Harry there is something you should know."  
"Yeah. Let's hear it."  
"When Krum pulled me aside he wanted a kiss from me."  
"So?"  
"I couldn't do it."  
"Why?"  
"Because I decided that it should be special and mean something."  
"Well if you kissed him wouldn't it mean something to you?"  
"Well, yeah, but..."  
"But what?" Harry was getting impatient and he also started to shake. He was afraid this was going to a place where he didn't want to go.  
"Harry you are a good friend. And I wanted you to promise me something."  
"Yeah?"  
"I wanted you to be my first. Because we are friends and first things she be experienced together."  
"Why not Ron?" Harry was feeling uncomfortable.  
"Because he has feelings for me. I do not want this to go any farther than it has to. I know you don't have feelings for me so it won't. Do you see what I'm trying to say?"  
"Hermione, I...I don't know what to say..."  
"Just promise me. Please?"  
"Ok. It's a promise. Goodnight."  
"Goodnight. You are too nice Harry Potter."  
"I know," he whispered, "sometimes too nice." He was thinking about Cedric.  
They walked into their dorms plopped on their beds. Hermione took time to write in her diary and Harry sat on his bed smiling. He had undeniable feelings for Hermione, but then his face changed. That meant he couldn't keep Hermione's promise. 


	2. The Secret Love Affair

"What are the odds," Ron yelled angrily, "Potions with the Slytherins again!"  
"Divination, Hermione? I thought you gave up," Harry said surprisingly.   
"Yeah. I'm giving it another shot," she said to him.  
"But why?" Ron overheard them.  
"I have my reasons, Ron," Hermione stated as she turned her face away from him.  
The morning owls flew in dropping their usual packages and letters. Harry barely touched his food. The promise he made to Hermione last night couldn't be kept. His feelings for her were becoming stronger. When he thought of her he couldn't help smiling and the world seemed so perfect. The feelings were growing and there was no stopping them.  
"Hey Potter finally got your Mudblood, eh?"  
Malfoy stood there holding the Daily Prophet. Harry snatched it with a horrified look and began to read to Hermione. It read:  
  
Harry Potter and Hermione Granger Feel the Need for a Secret Love Affair  
  
This following year a report made by me claimed the making of Love Potions by the hardworking and brainy Hermione Granger of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We have found this to be false. Recently we have heard that the Hogwarts champion, Harry Potter, and Miss Granger are truly a couple according to several students.  
Mr. Draco Malfoy, a fifth year at the school and in their inner circle, says that he witnessed them kissing passionately after getting off the train the past year. We have no strong evidence of such an occurrence but he also says that Miss Granger has been seen with Ron Weasley. Mr. Malfoy says, "They are always together. Inseparable. I'd say she's been with both of them." Mr. Weasley, who is usually found with them says, "Harry knows I have feelings for her. Why do they do this to me?"  
If these two teenagers love each other as much as people say they do, why would they keep their relationship secret? Wouldn't she want to tell people that she is dating the Tri-Wizard Tournament Champion? I will keep you posted as things develop.  
  
  
Hermione and Harry both looked at each other in disbelief. They then turned their eyes on Ron.  
"I never said a thing like that! Honest!" Ron could tell they were both upset.   
Harry wondered why the paper was still focusing on him and why Rita Skeeter was doing this again. Hermione was angry and she was saying things under her breath that Harry couldn't repeat. Malfoy took the paper from Harry's hand and walked over to the Slytherin table laughing.  
The whole table was roaring with laughter through the rest of breakfast along with the other tables. Rumors were spreading unbelievably fast and by the end of breakfast everyone read the article. Hermione was very angry and Harry was still in a shock. Ron didn't know what to say. When they walked down the hall on their way to class, Malfoy appeared.  
"Poor Ronnikins. Lost your Mudblood to Scarhead over there?" Malfoy said to Ron then turned to Crabbe and Goyle, "I bet he cries in his sleep, dreaming about her."  
That was enough. Ron charged Malfoy knocking him to the ground. Ron punched him, not very hard, but enough to give him a split lip. Professor McGonagall saw it and ran over to break them up.   
"Enough! Both of you stop!" she yelled pulling Ron off of Malfoy, "Enough! Ten points from Gryffindor and 10 from Slytherin! I'm disappointed in both of you! Get to class Mr. Weasley. And for you, Mr. Malfoy, to the hospital wing."  
"No, professor, I'm fine," Draco said in defeat and walked off to class. Harry and Hermione tried to sneak away but they too caught the professor's eye.  
"You two. In my office."  
They slowly made their way there and they both slumped into the chairs. They knew this was about the article. It was bad enough all the students read it but know the teachers? It was unbelievable.   
"So... Interesting article," she said dropping the paper on her desk. Harry swallowed hard. Hermione fidgeted in her chair. "Is it true? I don't mean to but into your business but this...this is very interesting."  
"No," Harry said quickly, "It's not at all." He then turned to Hermione.  
"No Professor," Hermione said, "it isn't." She looked a little disappointed that it wasn't true. That caught Harry's eye.   
"Harry, you may leave," she said, "Hermione, we need to talk. She'll join you shortly. Good day."  
Harry slowly got up looked at Professor McGonagall, then at Hermione, who nodded, and he walked out the door to class.  
"Hermione, did you...."  
"We had our talk if that is what you mean."  
"This plan may backfire. Mr. Weasley does have feelings for you. I can tell by the way he acts and looks at you. And Harry has feeling for Cho Chang of Ravenclaw." Hermione was amazed. How did she know about Harry and Cho?   
"But Harry has feelings for you as well as her. I don't see why you are going to go through with this plan of yours. Just tell him Hermione. Believe me. I was your age once."  
"Tonight then. I will talk to him. Maybe one of these days the article will be true, " she said getting up. They said their goodbyes and before she walked out she said "By the way, Ron know about the whole thing." When she walked out the door, she realized what she said to her teacher. The professor knew about the plan because Hermione had gone to her on several occasions for advice. But how did she know about Harry and Cho? The one thing Hermione knew was that she was going to tell Harry tonight about everything and tell him that she has feelings for him. She decided to stop thinking about it and went to class. 


	3. The Kiss

The day was long and hard for them. The classes were getting more advanced and it was also hard with the rumors. Hermione took a lot of abuse from Professor Trelawney about coming back, Harry got more death predictions, and Ron got warnings. Lunch was hell, just as bad as breakfast, and with twice as much laughter. Hermione was called down to Dumbledore's office that day, though she fine something was bothering her. She was thinking about waiting to tell him, but now she had to tell him that night.  
She was sitting in the common room trying to do her homework when Ron and Harry came storming in. They both looked very upset. Ron stormed straight up the stairs to bed.   
"What happened?" Hermione wanted to know. She hated seeing them upset.  
"Remember how the article said those things that Ron said? He really said them," Harry said sitting in the chair across from her. "He said he said them before he got the first owl from you."  
"So he said it over the summer, then. That stupid woman. She wants to tear us apart. I hate her. She was there then, at his house," Hermione said angrily slamming her book shut, "Oh Ron..."  
"It's best we leave him alone for now," Harry said through a sigh.  
"Harry, now that you're here, I have a confession to make," Hermione said quietly. She was definitely nervous. Harry noticed this and froze. She wants the kiss tonight, he thought to himself. Then it hit him. Maybe this was about what the professor said when he left.  
"The promise...it was a plan of mine," she said looking down. Harry was sitting very still.  
"What? I don't understand..."  
"Harry," she interrupted," I think I love you," she said looking straight into Harry's eyes. She always loved those green eyes of his. The world seemed to stop when she said those words. Harry didn't know what to say. They just sat there staring at each other.   
"Harry? Please say something...."   
He slowly got up and walked to the couch. He sat there for a while just thinking. She soon went over and sat next to him. She grabbed his hand.   
"Please say something..."  
"I..."  
"I knew it. You see I...I knew that you w...wouldn't kiss me if ...if it wasn't a friendship thing...it was stupid.... I knew you would never have feelings for me.... and...forget this ever happened...."  
She got up slowly, crying, and took a step toward the stairs before Harry grabbed her arm. She slowly sat back down and Harry turned to her.   
"I've had feelings for you for the longest time. I didn't expect this so bare with me if I don't respond right away. I'm kind of in a bit of a shock."  
"Harry, I'm sorry..."  
Harry silenced her with a kiss. He wanted her to just shut up and this was the only thing Harry wanted at that moment. He wanted nothing more. He didn't care if it was around the school the next morning. He didn't care if anyone walked in on them. Hermione finally broke it after a little while and she crying.   
"I really do love you, Harry. I really do."  
She leaned it to kiss him again. When they broke again Harry hugged her. He was so happy that this whole Hermione thing was off his shoulders. They didn't bother going to bed that night. Instead they stayed up all night talking, laughing, hugging, and kissing. They loved each other and they didn't care about anything else. But they didn't know they had visitor under Harry's own invisibility cloak. 


	4. Halloween

Harry woke up suddenly. The fire was extinguished and it was still dark. Harry guessed it was about 5 o'clock in the morning. Then he realized he wasn't in bed. He was sleeping on the couch and directly across from him was Hermione, sleeping on his arm. Her arms were around him and his were on her waist. He looked around and decided they better get to bed. He woke Hermione up and she stirred before opening her eyes. That's when Harry realized that something was happening. Her was giving love to somebody and receiving it in return. He loved Hermione.   
Hermione looked around a bit and she began to giggle. Harry did to and they lay there laughing for a while. They held each other close and began talking. Harry suggested they get to bed before people realized they were missing. They got up, walked to the stairs, kissed each other goodnight (actually good morning), and separated.   
It felt to Harry he only shut his eyes for a minute when he was shaken awake. Ron, Seamus, Neville, and Dean were around him. Harry looked down to realize he was still fully dressed. They watched him as he slowly lifted himself out of bed.   
"Where were you last night? I waited for you and you never came," Ron said with a serious face, which eventually faded and a smile appeared, "I figured you were going to talk to Hermione, but I don't think people can talk when their lips are locked. Good thing I gave up, eh Harry?"  
It was a good thing yesterday that Ron told Harry he no longer had feelings for Hermione. The large amount of owls that they sent to each other were about his feelings toward her. They were going out for 3 weeks before Hermione broke it off. He searched the room only to find that his invisibility cloak wasn't where it he left. He bit his lip. They saw everything. When he bit his lip he tasted her lip gloss. He touched his lips and looked at the guys who were laughing and pointing at him. Neville pointed to the mirror and Harry ran to it. Her lip gloss outlined his lips with sparkles and to make things worse it was tinted and easily visible. He was really embarrassed. He laughed with them and wondered what Hermione was going through at that moment.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hermione slowly opened the door so it wouldn't squeak. She held her breath and released it when she walked in. Everything seemed quiet. But a little too quiet. She almost screamed when Lavender and Parvati jumped out. They were giggling and jumping up and down as they led Hermione to her bed and made her sit. They heard everything from Ron and the guys. They promised not to tell a soul, but they were the queens of gossip and it was in their blood to tell whatever secret was revealed to them to someone else. But Hermione didn't care. She told Harry that she loved him and he took it rather well. She wanted the entire world to know.  
The morning owls came in as they did every morning. Harry and Hermione pretended that nothing happened that night, though most everyone knew. Ron followed them wherever they went and people whispered as they walked by, but that didn't bother them. Everyday was like this, but Hermione was getting more and more clingy and she was becoming upset. Every time Harry asked what was wrong she would say nothing and move onto another subject. Halloween came quickly. Hermione was called down to Dumbledore's office a lot and Harry came to the conclusion that that was the source to Hermione's troubles.   
Hermione was surprisingly happy on Halloween. She was called down again that day and she was happy ever since. The day was normal. Nothing too exciting had been happening and Harry thought this would be his first normal year at Hogwarts. During the Halloween feast Hermione and Ron began talking about the Halloween of their first year.  
"I remember that! The troll smelt awful!" Hermione had a disgusted look on her face. Hermione turned to talk to Harry, who was laughing at Ron. He was surrounded by some Gryffindor 6th years and who was listening in on the conversation.  
"And I wrestled it and I brought it to the ground and punched it and punched it and knocked it out all by myself! Harry and Hermione were bowing down to me. Yes, The Great Harry Potter bowed down before ME! The teachers were praising me..."  
"Nice try Ron," Hermione said putting down her goblet," but I believe it was Harry who climbed on top of it, stuffed his wand up it's nose, and used himself as a distraction so I could get away and so you can levitate the club above it's head and knock it out. I think Harry did most of the work. Right, Harry?"  
Harry was laughing as the girls left Ron one by one and Ron went chasing after them. Hermione sat down next to him and he put his arm around her. That was as close as they got to each other around everybody. At night they would meet under Harry's cloak and several times they left the tables and met between classes. Ron wouldn't leave Harry alone about it. He would pick on him, asking questions like "Is she good at it?" or "How many minutes did you go nonstop today?" That always got Harry to turn red with embarrassment.  
After she was finished eating she stood up. She looked toward Dumbledore who was eyeing the door. He quickly turned to Hermione nodded and she grabbed Harry's arm. She pulled him up off his chair. When he looked at her even though she was smiling he could see tears and fear in her eyes. She took him to the Fat Lady and stopped.  
"I finally get to tell you," she then turned to him, "why they had me wait I don't know."  
"Hermione? What's going on? You've been so upset about things lately and you won't tell me why. Is this the reason?"  
"They are coming Harry. Tonight. Dumbledore felt them. Harry you've been convicted of murder."  
"What? Why? Who's coming? I don't understand. Hermione tell me!" He felt himself getting weak. Hermione kissed him and saw Ron coming.   
"I love you, Harry. You're innocent. I won't let them take you... You'll die if you go...Tell them the truth...It's the only thing that can save you..." Harry could hear footsteps of students going to their dorms. Ron ran to them.  
"They're here Hermione! Dumbledore couldn't stop them. I can't believe this." He then ran off.   
Hermione was now hysterical and she wouldn't tell him what was going on. Then he got weaker and weaker. His grip on Hermione was loosening and he pulled out his wand and fell to the floor. This meant only one thing...Dementors. 


	5. Leaving His Love Behind

Harry stood up the best he could. He had to clear his head to make a patronus but couldn't. Whenever he thought about him being with Hermione he then thought of the fact he was leaving her and he didn't know when, where, how, and why. There were at least 50 reaching out for him. Then came a familiar voice.  
"Expecto Patronum!"  
"Lupin! What's going on?" Harry was very confused.  
"Hermione, get him out of here! Now!"  
Hermione snapped out of her daze and quickly pulled Harry up and ran. She kept running, Harry barely keeping up, but she didn't know where to go. She then ran into Cho.  
"Cho..." Hermione was out of breath.  
"Come with me. The Gryffindors were directed into the Ravenclaw dorms. You ok, Harry?" He nodded. "Ok. Let's go. Quickly."   
They ran down the staircase and Harry regained enough strength to run with them. As they entered the Ravenclaw common room, Ron, Fred, George took Harry to the couch to sit and Lavender and Parvati tried to calm Hermione down. No one knew what was going on but Hermione and Ron. Dumbledore walked is an hour or so later. He had a look Harry never saw before.   
"All of you, to bed, now," said Dumbledore sternly, then turned to Harry, "Come with me Harry." Harry slowly got up and walked over.  
"Headmaster...please...may I...," Hermione said still crying.  
"Yes you may, Miss Granger, yes you may." She then began to walk with them.  
"Professor...." Ron began to follow too.  
"I said to bed, Mr. Weasley, and I meant it. Goodnight." He watched to make sure every student went upstairs before they went storming out.  
They walked at a very fast pace to reach Dumbledore's office. It was a little far. Harry held Hermione close to him as they made their way there. Suddenly they stopped at the entrance.  
"Professor, what's going on? I 'm kind of in the dark," Harry said to Dumbledore and Hermione began to cry a little harder. Harry held her closer.  
"I'm sorry, my boy, I should have told you. Cornelius Fudge has decided to close this Cedric case. He doesn't believe your story...and well..."  
"He didn't do it!" Hermione yelled.  
"You have been convicted of the murder of Cedric Diggory," Dumbledore said quietly.  
"It's a dream," Hermione said," It's a dream...maybe some kind of a curse...yeah that's it...a curse that makes us have bad dreams..."  
"Hermione.... Stop," Harry said to her then turned to Dumbledore, "So that's why you kept calling Hermione down. How long has she known?"  
"A while. I shouldn't of put all of this on her shoulders. I'm sorry Harry and Miss Granger. Harry, I will do my best but I'm afraid you may go to Azkaban."  
Harry froze. This was unbelievable. He didn't do a thing wrong. He had no reason to go to Azkaban. His story was true right down to the very detail. He thought about how Hermione was feeling and tears formed in his eyes. He didn't want to leave her and he blamed Dumbledore but he then decided it was Cornelius Fudge. He looked to Hermione. He needed her at this moment but she couldn't ask her to stay. She was too emotional at that moment and that was the last thing he had to worry about. He turned to Hermione. Everything was happening so fast. Dumbledore leaned down and whispered in his ear.  
"Are you sure you want her to stay with you?"   
"I won't let them, Harry! I won't!" Hermione screamed.  
"Professor..." Harry had to let her go. Dumbledore slowly nodded and Harry grabbed Hermione's arm and pulled her away.   
"It's a dream... a bad dream...," Hermione whispered. At that moment Harry hit her. Not hard but enough to make her snap out of her hysterical crying and listen.  
"Hermione, I need you right now but I can't ask you to stay. You're a wreck. This is too much for you..."  
"I can handle this. I'm not as weak as you think," Hermione said in a shaky trying not to cry again. "I'm going Harry. Anywhere, Harry, anywhere..."  
"NO!" Harry yelled at her. Another thing he had never done to her before. He lowered his voice and whispered in her ear, "Go to bed Hermione. I'll see you soon. You think the Great Harry Potter would give up without a fight? Really, Hermione..."  
She hugged him tightly. He could feel her slowly dropping to the floor. He went down with her. Harry's were blurry even though he was wearing is glasses. He hugged and cried with her until Dumbledore tapped lightly on his shoulder. They got up and Hermione said something he would never forget.  
"Harry Potter, remember who you are and what you have. You are the boy who lived and the greatest wizard ever. And you have me...and all your friends on your side. As long as you know that they will never take you away from us...or me. Remember, Harry."   
"I will...go...I'll be alright...they won't have me."  
Hermione turned and walked slowly away. She turned back around, nodded, and then ran toward the dorms. Harry looked at the opening of the office. He took a deep breath. This was it. His time was up. 


	6. Cornelius Fudge and Azkaban

Harry turned to Dumbledore. He didn't know what to do next. Thoughts flooded his mind and he couldn't think straight. He couldn't believe he hit Hermione and yelled at her. He hoped she had forgiven him.  
"Hold nothing back now," Harry said to Dumbledore, "I have no more time for secrets. I can't afford it. Is Hermione in any kind of danger?"  
"She's a danger to herself," Dumbledore said trying not to look into Harry's green eyes and tear stained face.  
"What? I don't understand..."  
"Trelawney. She had another prediction. Trance like. I believe experienced it? I am afraid I have to take it seriously if the one from a while ago was true. You see, she claims you are "star-crossed." You know, Romeo and Juliet. Doomed from the start."  
"Thanks," Harry said rolling his eyes," That's just what I needed to hear right now."  
"You said no more secrets. Am I right? So let me continue. It is true that Voldemort is alive and among us. She claims you are in danger. Nothing new."  
"WHAT ABOUT HERMIONE!?" Harry realized he just yelled at the headmaster of his school and quickly apologized.  
"She's going to die, possibly suicide from what it sounds, if you go to Azkaban and you are going to die there because of Hermione, according to Trelawney. That's why I have to keep you out of there. I'll do what I can for you, Harry, but I can't ignore this prediction."  
Harry looked at the entrance. He had to go. Nothing to prove his innocence but his story. He looked a Dumbledore, nodded, and walked in.  
The office never changed. He looked around and saw the pensieve that showed him the wizard trials. Was he to go through the same? He looked to see Fawkes on his perch. "Hey Fawkes," Harry whispered and he saw a twinkle in his eye. He ignored it. Then came Lupin. He was still in his old gray robes. He walked over and put his hand on his shoulder. Harry was happy to see him but not as happy as he was to see Sirius. He walked up to him and gave him a hug. He hadn't talked to him in a very long time. He wanted to tell him about Hermione and everything that happened but couldn't. He then saw dementors and the man that accused him, Cornelius Fudge.  
"We meet again Mr. Potter. I wish it was good news." He put out his hand for Harry to shake, but Harry just walked away and sat. He was starting to feel the effect of the dementors.  
"Now, now, Mr. Potter. Show some respect." Harry had no time to show respect. He just wanted to get things over with.  
"The boy will stay at Azkaban until his trial, which will be rather quick," Fudge said clenching his teeth.  
"Are the dementors necessary Fudge? The boy is safe, I can assure you..." Sirius said. He could see Harry getting ill.  
"I can have you put back in Azkaban in a blink of an eye. Hold your tongue. I feel they are needed for my protection. The boy is dangerous. Dumbledore, a word, please?"  
"Yes, there are things to be discussed," Dumbledore said winking at Harry.   
As they left two dementors blocked the entrance. Harry was getting really sick and faint. Lupin could see that and asked the dementors to leave to relieve Harry. They refused to go. Harry breathing became deep and fast. Lupin and Sirius tried to keep him awake.  
"Everything will be alright Harry," Lupin said, "Dumbledore will set things right. I know it."  
"He'll find a way to save you, Harry," Sirius said.   
"Yeah," Harry said with a shaky and quiet voice, "You're right." Then the dementors jumped back from the door. It flew open and revealed Hermione.   
"Hermione!" Lupin yelled.  
"Where's Harry? What have they done to him?"  
"He's here," Sirius said hugging her, "in the chair. He's very weak." She approached the chair and saw a discolored and nearly unconscious Harry. She kissed him to Sirius and Lupin's surprise and she tried to calm him down. The last thing he heard was Hermione saying how much she loved him and how he wasn't going anywhere. 


	7. The Familliar Room and the Mirror

Harry woke up early next morning. He looked around and thought he was dreaming. It was the third floor corridor. The same room in which he saved the Sorcerer's stone. He remembered back to the chess game and the potions puzzle. They all had to work together to reach it. He then remembered Professor Quirrel and how ever since they never had a true Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Then the fact that Voldemort almost lived again that night made him stiff. Then the thought that he was alive and well hit him. He shivered.   
He finally pushed himself up and looked around with his glasses on. The Mirror of Erised was still there. Then he saw a lump of robes near the door. He slowly rose to his feet and approached it. The closer he got to the door the more he became tired. The dementors were outside. He knelt down beside the lump, which now looked like a person.  
"I finally got him to sleep, so don't wake him," Hermione said, making Harry jump.  
"Hermione. What's going on? Why are you here? Why am I here?"  
"Ron's here too. Be quiet. He's been upset all night."  
"You spent the night down here? Why?" Harry wanted to know why he was here. Wasn't he supposed to be going to Azkaban?  
"I said I was going to go anywhere, Harry, and I meant it." Hermione took a deep breath, "Even if it was to Azkaban. I would have gone. Dumbledore is a very persuasive guy. Cornelius is letting you stay here until they go over the evidence."   
"Hermione, you are too good for me." Harry leaned in to kiss her as a thank you only to be interrupted by their redheaded friend.  
"Come on! Give me a break! Am I going to have to put up with this everyday when we visit?"  
"Ron, thanks for being here," Harry said helping him up.  
"Why wouldn't I be? My best friend is locked up, blamed for a murder he didn't commit, and you think that I, Ron Weasley, would ignore him and not come? Think about it. Besides, I get out of classes today thanks to you," Ron said with a big smile on is face. Hermione looked at him and elbowed him.  
Harry felt something in his stomach. Should he tell them about Hermione and their possible death? Trelawney's predictions aren't usually true but it was a trance like the one he had the year before. Harry didn't know what to do. He didn't want to worry them. But he had too. He told them what Trelawney said and Hermione was amazed.   
"I would never end my life like that! And anyway you aren't going to Azkaban, Harry. Don't worry about it. The woman is usually wrong anyway," Hermione said hiding her feelings toward the news. Harry could tell she was. Ron was silent. "Are you sure it would be suicide? I wouldn't do that."  
"I know you wouldn't, Hermione," Harry said through a sigh. "You could get killed by someone. Who knows?" They all looked at each other.  
"Anyway," Hermione said quickly, to change the subject, "What's that mirror? It's really old. Why is it here?"  
"It's the mirror of Erised. It shows a person's deepest desires. I saw my family. And Ron..."  
"I saw myself as Head Boy and captain of the Quidditch team, holding the Quidditch Cup."  
"It doesn't show the future," Harry pointed out, "Just your deepest desire."  
Hermione approached the mirror with her eyes closed. She opened them to see herself several years from then in a long white wedding dress. She smiled. It was pretty. Then she saw a tall male figure beside her in a tuxedo. She opened her mouth in surprise. He was a redheaded man with freckles...Ron.  
"Me marrying Ron? Is this what I truly desire? This can't be right," she whispered to herself, "I want Harry. Not Ron... Remember, Hermione, it's not the future."  
"What do you see, Hermione?" She jumped at the sound of Harry's voice. She turned and looked him in the eyes. She then turned back to the mirror to see the same thing she saw before.  
"Myself in the biggest library in the world. Tons and tons of books and me reading them all cover to cover," she lied and whispered, "Nothing more."  
"Wow, Hermione," said Ron be sarcastic and rolling his eyes, "I wish my reflection was the same as yours."  
"Oh, quiet." Hermione found herself looking at Ron in a whole new way. She caught herself and stopped. Why him? What about Harry?  
"Anyway, the mirror is here because Harry may need it." Ron looked at the mirror, "The dementors want you, Harry. You may need to defend yourself. Well since you need happy thoughts to make a patronus, Dumbledore thought it would make you happy. You know, just in case."  
"And another thing," Hermione interrupted," the dementors have changed and have become stronger the past two years. That's why they are having a big effect on you. I think the thick walls will block them from you." The door creaked open. Sirius walked in.  
"Come on you two. Breakfast is served. Classes will begin soon," Sirius said smiling and bringing Harry a plate of food.  
"Classes? I thought we weren't going." Ron was nervous. He didn't do his homework that night.  
"You can thank Remus for that. It was his idea." Sirius shrugged and led the two to the door. "I'll guide you out. The dementors are crazy things." Hermione ran back to Harry, hugged him, and ran out the door behind Sirius. Harry looked at his food and began to eat. His friends were on his side. That was the only thing that mattered to him. 


	8. The Animagi and the New Seeker

Sirius came back and hour or so later. Harry was practicing his patronus when he walked in. Lupin had come earlier and dropped of a boggart for practice.   
"Everything is going well. Lucky you have Dumbledore on your side. He's a good man."  
"Yeah, he is. He's saved my life so many times and has given me a lot of advice."  
"Like Hermione advice?" Sirius laughed when he saw Harry turn red. Harry smiled and laughed with him. "Anyway, I have interesting news." Harry looked at him with a strange look. What was going on? "How would you like to follow in your father's footsteps?" Harry was so confused. What was he talking about? "Harry, you are quite powerful. And I can teach you something in months that it would take years for another wizard. Harry, this is key to your survival in Azkaban, if you go. It saved me. Dumbledore and I have come to an agreement. Do you want to be an Animagi?"  
Harry was not expecting a question like that. Not only was he on the Quidditch team like his father he was going to be an Animagi too. This was unbelievable. Sirius studied his reaction to the question. And slowly circled him.   
"Do you want to sleep on it? I think you may want ask Ron and Hermione what she thinks. You have to choose what animal to be and things like that. Give it time. Well I better get going. They'll be here soon. It's almost lunchtime. Oh and by the way, here are your books and all of your homework. Have fun!" Sirius handed Harry his backpack and all of a sudden all of his things appeared. Harry turned to Sirius who walked out smiling.   
Harry began to do his work but he didn't understand a thing. That's what Hermione's for he thought and slammed the Divination book shut. He looked to the mirror and sighed. He looked at his feet and then the mirror. He approached it and saw himself and his family. He sat there for a while and realized what Dumbledore said about it. Then he got up just as Hermione and Ron came in. Hermione was very angry and Ron was laughing hysterically.   
"It's not funny, Ron," Hermione said walking over to Harry and giving him a kiss on the cheek, "That woman makes me so mad!"  
"I know but you're so cute when you're mad!" Ron said grabbing Hermione's cheek. She brushed him away and he began to laugh again.  
"What happened," Harry asked, laughing at the two who were now hitting each other, "I know it's something to do with Trelawney."  
"Hermione stormed out again. Nothing new." Ron couldn't keep a straight face. "Then she actually apologized! OUR Hermione APOLOGIZED to Professor Trelawney! That's funny!"  
"I did it for my own reasons, Ron. I need to take Divination to...well...to be skilled in all the areas Hogwarts has to offer. So there." She turned to Harry, saw the books, and then looked back at him. "They gave you book work to do? Are they crazy? You're trapped down here and you have to do homework?"  
"Yeah I know. It's so stupid," Harry kicked his Potions book.  
"No, it's perfect! This is great! Now you might actually do it!" Ron said laughing and pointing at Harry.  
"I wouldn't talk, Ron," Hermione said, "I'll lock you down here if that's what it takes for you to get yours done." Ron shut up right then.   
Harry was left alone again. He was thinking about what animal he would be. He wanted to ask Ron but then Ron will probably want to be one and then it will start things. So he had to ask Hermione. And besides he wouldn't want her to freak out if he had to change in front of her. Lupin came with his dinner and he sat in front of the mirror again. What he wouldn't give to have a family again. One he knew. He sighed walked to his bed and fell asleep.  
He woke up a little later to find Hermione on a chair beside him. It was really late and there were no classes the next day. She was watching him sleep and talking about how cute he was when he slept to herself. He smiled at her, grabbed her hand and pulled her on the bed, beside him. She started to laugh when Harry gave her a serious look. His green eyes made her freeze and she watched them.  
"Hermione, I have something to tell you. You may not believe it at first but it's true. Sirius and Dumbledore think that I should be and Animagi to survive if I get put in Azkaban." Harry always shivered at the word.  
"Really? This is weird. I never thought that any of us would be offered the chance. Are you going to?"  
"I need to think of an animal and I want you to decide for me. I can't choose," Harry said giving her a look that made Hermione give in instantly.  
"Alright then. Hmmmm," She hummed as she looked at him. She stoked his hair and examined his scar. Then she looked into his eyes. She couldn't look away.  
"A phoenix. Yeah, that suits you. It may be a stupid reason but..."  
"Well? Why?" Harry was surprised at her decision. He wasn't worthy enough to be a phoenix. Nor did he have the abilities that one has.   
"Well," she said with a little laugh, "It's because it feels like nothing can kill you but...yourself. You know what I mean? Voldemort has tried to kill you on several occasions and, well, never succeeded in doing so. The only person who can stop you is yourself. And when you do, you, in a way, are reborn. I know it's stupid, but it's true." Hermione looked at him. He smiled and nodded.  
"It makes sense, I guess. So a phoenix it is then. For my little Hermione," He said with a laugh.  
"Oh stop," she said laughing too and she elbowed him, "My explanation was stupid and you know it."  
"...Yeah, you're right. It was REALLY dumb. Sorry for making you feel good about yourself. Please forgive me," Harry said sarcastically and Hermione elbowed him again. He kissed her and she got a perfect idea.   
"Harry, I have been thinking of your Quidditch obsession and I been wondering...well... can you teach me how to play?" Harry had noticed that Hermione had been eyeing his Firebolt and how last year she watched them play without taking her eye off the field. But he never expected this. "I bought Ron's Christmas gift already, a Quidditch book, and I began reading it. And I kind of got interested in the sport. So can you teach me?"  
"Hermione, I'm stuck here until they review the evidence and let me go. How can I teach you? I would love to but I have to stay here," Harry said to her, "And the next game is in 2 weeks. That's not enough time."  
"Gryffindor needs a Seeker and a Keeper. Well Ron got the Keeper position and...since you are on of the best Seekers Gryffindor ever had...I thought I could do it...with your help. We'll have to forfeit and I know you wouldn't want that. Come on Harry. Please?"  
"I told you I would, but how can I?" Hermione smiled and picked up the Invisibility cloak and Harry's Firebolt and headed for the door.  
"Come on, Harry. We have a lot of training to do." Harry was surprised at the moment then realized he could leave and come back every night, training Hermione, and then train during the day with Sirius and no one would know. He totally forgot about the cloak because it was taken fro him so he wouldn't escape. Harry wondered how she got it but then the thought left his mind. Hermione handed him his Firebolt and he slipped under the cloak. 


	9. The Seeker Begins Training

As soon as Hermione opened the door, Harry almost fainted. All the power of the dementors hit him at once. He leaned on Hermione as she opened the door just enough to let themselves through. The dementors didn't seem to notice as they walked slowly by them. When the entered the school, Harry was relieved. Harry took out the Marauder's Map to see where Mrs. Norris and Filch were. They both were nowhere near them. The silently walked through the school and made their way to the Quidditch field. It was very dark and Hermione quietly whispered "Lumos" and her wand lit up.  
They removed the cloak and Hermione waited as Harry tried to find the balls. He pulled out a heavy case. Hermione's eyes widened as he opened it. He picked up the Quaffle and handed it to Hermione. "This is a Quaffle. The Chasers..."  
"Yeah, I know. I had Ron show me all of that. Right now I have to worry about the Snitch. I can't seem to keep my eye on it. It's so tiny."  
"That's the idea, Hermione," Harry laughed as he took out the Snitch. Hermione eyed the small golden ball and followed it with her eye as it took flight. Harry mounted his Firebolt and took off. He hovered near Hermione as the Snitch disappeared into the darkness of the night. He waited a while and then remembered the time during the third year when he almost died during that storm. It was as dark as it was now and he looked to where the dementors were. He thought he saw something but he shook his head, thinking he was seeing thing, and flew up into the night. Hermione took one of the school brooms and took off after him.   
"Harry, Can you see it? It's really dark out here! Maybe we shouldn't do this tonight. Let's go back."  
"No," Harry said yelled back, "I've done this before. You have to get used to this. Come on, this is good training for you." Harry didn't want to go back. In the air, on his broom, made him forget everything. Cedric, the trial, everything was put on the back burner. All that mattered to him was himself and the Snitch. He wanted to forget the past few years the only way he could, the Quidditch field. Then he spotted it. He waited for Hermione to catch up to him.  
"There it is. Do you see it?"  
"No. Oh wait. There it is. I see it."  
"Stay focused. Don't take your eye off of it," he instructed to Hermione. He saw something out of the corner of his eye in the stands. He turned to find it gone. Hermione blasted off after the Snitch. She pierced the night and she seemed like a natural, just like Harry. Then Harry saw a bright light just miss him and was heading to Hermione. Just as she caught the Snitch, it hit her. She screamed and fell of the broom. Harry zoomed through the air and caught her.   
"Hermione, are you alright? What was that? Are you ok?" Harry landed and put her on the ground. She slowly got up and nodded.   
"I'm alright. It came from behind you," Hermione said a little shaky. "I'm alright, though. It just barely hit me."  
Harry looked around the whole field and then to Hermione. She held up the Snitch to his face and smiled. "That's enough for tonight," She said with a little laugh, "Let's go to bed. I'm beat." She gave the Snitch to Harry who watched her walk away like nothing had happened. He put it back and dragged the chest back to where he found it. He took one more look around the field. "Are you coming Harry?"  
"Uh...yeah. I'm coming." He walked over to Hermione, put the cloak over their heads, and took one look back. He shook his head and walked out. Behind them a shadowy figure moved and disappeared into the night. 


	10. The Decision and the MAtch

Harry woke up the next morning all achy. He hadn't flown or played in a while. Hermione was sleeping at the foot of his bed using the cloak as a pillow. He kicked her and she woke up. It was a good thing there were no classes that day because the teachers were going to Harry's trial. Harry didn't know why he wasn't allowed to go, but he was happy he didn't. They sat on the bed laughing and talking when Sirius came in with Ron. Harry and Hermione didn't notice. They began talking about what happened the night before and began to wonder who or what did it.  
"This is so scary. Do you think it might be Voldemort?"  
"No. My scar didn't hurt, but it could have been. I feel so defenseless without my mother's protection. I don't know what to do."  
She was thinking about telling him about the mirror reflection but then decided it wasn't a good time. That's when Harry saw them. He smiled and Hermione turned around and smiled. Sirius whispered something to Ron and Ron whispered something back. Then those two smiled.  
"You two look just like Lily and James. It's amazing. You two act the same, too," Sirius said to them. Harry looked at Hermione and Hermione looked at Harry. Harry smile faded and he whispered to Hermione, "Oh how I miss them both. I never got to know them." She hugged him.  
Ron and Hermione left a little while later to get breakfast and Sirius sat down next to Harry.  
"Do Hermione and I really look like my parents?" Harry wanted to know what he could about them.  
"Yeah. Except for the fact Hermione looked a little different than your mother, yes you do. You look just like your father, Harry." Harry smile and Sirius did too. "So what shall you be? Have you decided?"  
"I made it Hermione's decision, so...a phoenix. Is that a good choice?"  
"A little advanced but I think you can do it. I think it suits you. But you have to realize you won't have the same abilities as one but there are things that can help you with that," he said looking and twirling the ring on his finger. Harry never noticed it before but it seemed to be a quartz crystal, but it looked a little weird. When Harry looked hard at it he could see something inside. Before he could investigate it some more with his eyes, Sirius covered it with his other hand. "So...let's begin your training. Are you ready?" Harry was really excited.  
"Yes."  
The first day was long and hard. Harry and Sirius stopped every so often to eat. At the end of the day Hermione would come to visit Harry to take her to the field and train her. Hermione only seemed to have Quidditch on the brain and she began to freak out when her grades began to slip. Less than two weeks later Hermione was on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, ready for her first game. Harry had snuck out to watch them practice and the team seemed lost without Wood. Ron wasn't that good of a Keeper and Harry thought he should just stick to reading about it than playing it. He was getting better, though.  
Harry started to make progress on his training and Hermione was getting to be really good. She asked to borrow his Firebolt and he gladly let her. It was the day of her first game and Harry was determined to watch. The uniform looked a little weird on her, but Ron said it made her cuter than she already was. Sirius helped him get out to see the game under the Invisibility cloak and get good seats for Hermione. It was a perfect match up for that game...Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. Draco was determined to beat Hermione no matter the cost. 


	11. Gryffindor vs. Slytherin

Hermione's heart was pounding when she walked onto the field. She could see why Harry loved it so much. Draco walked up to her with an evil smile on his face.  
"You're toast Mudblood. I will get it first. Becoming a good Seeker doesn't come from books, you know. You are going to lose."  
"We'll have to see who beats who. The game hasn't even begun." Madam Hooch came out as referee, and released the balls. Hermione eyed the Snitch only to have it disappear into the air.   
"Mount your brooms, please." The two teams were now in the air. Hermione looked at Malfoy with a little smirk and said, "Let the game begin."  
Madame Hooch blew the whistle and off they went. Hermione took Harry's advice and went straight up. She couldn't believe how fast his broom was. Malfoy won't be able to keep up, she thought. She watched the action below and couldn't believe how exciting it was. She could hear Lee Jordan commentating again and barely hear McGonagall yelling at him. Every so often she would hear "GRYFFINDOR SCORES!" or "Slytherin scores. Good for them." Gryffindor was ahead by 20 points but the Slytherins were caching up quickly. She had spotted the Snitch several times but always missed it. Malfoy almost got his hands on it until a Bludger hit by George almost hit him. Hermione was paying attention to the game below when she saw Malfoy dive. She quickly caught up to him and saw the Snitch. She reached out for it and was rammed by Malfoy. She heard the cheers of the crowd, which eventually faded. She was concentrating only on the Snitch. Malfoy turned to her and said, "I wish my father hit you that night. It would have been a lot easier for me to win." Hermione turned to him in amazement and she suddenly got a burst of speed. She was determined to win.   
Harry was cheering with the crowd. Sirius tried to keep him quiet but he couldn't hold it in. She was about to get it. Harry was so excited. Hermione caught the Snitch when Malfoy rammed into a Bludger, that the Slytherin Beater hit toward them. She fell off her broom and was caught by Ron, who landed, and set her down. McGonagall ran toward her and so did Sirius and the invisible Harry. She slowly got up, Snitch in hand. She wasn't hurt but very shaky. The crowd erupted. "GRYFFINDOR WINS! GRYFFINDOR WINS! HERMIONE GRANGER CAUGHT THE SNITCH! YEAH HERMIONE!!! THE SCORE IS 210 TO 40! UNBELIEVABLE LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!"   
Malfoy went over to her and punched her. She punched him back and soon they were both on the field beating each other. Ron soon joined in and they were split up. Malfoy looked at her with a bloody nose and bruises and then turned to his team. "I QUIT!" he said and walked off. Hermione also was bleeding and bruised. She walked off the field with a smile. She got to punch Malfoy and got him to quit. This was the best day of her life.  
Hermione entered Harry's room after the game along with Ron. Harry jumped up and hugged her. She had no idea he was there watching her every move. She went on and on about the game and how she beat up Malfoy. She was so excited and Harry congratulated both of them. He imagined Malfoy after Hermione got done with him and laughed. Later the whole Quidditch team decided to have their victory party in Harry's "room". 


	12. The Verdict

Harry's training was getting more and more difficult. So was his homework. Hermione helped him on it but it still didn't make sense to him. Hermione also no longer needed training in Quidditch. She was getting just as good as him. The match between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw was to be after vacation and Harry wouldn't miss it. Who would miss the game between the two girls that Harry liked?  
The snow began to fall early December and Harry felt like he was back at the Dursley's. Trapped and nowhere to go. His trial wasn't going very smoothly as wizards were protecting that Harry Potter would be accused of such things and there were several mistrials. Harry just wanted everything over with. Christmas was in two weeks and he never thought he would be released.   
Harry was bored one day and he couldn't do his homework (it would just make him worse) and he sat in front of the mirror. He looked at his parents but then decided he couldn't depend on the mirror all the time. He would find himself sitting there all day, crying, and never moving. Hermione and Ron stopped coming. They only came on weekends. Not even them. They to were at the trials arguing his case. His fate was to be decided this day and he knew it wasn't going to be good. Sirius came in and Harry was in no mood to work.  
"I can't do this. Just go away," Harry said as Sirius entered. He didn't want to be bothered.  
"Harry...please..."  
"Just go away!"  
"Snap out of it, Harry! Look at you! You're a mess! This is your day, Harry and you are just going to sit there?"  
"The day for what? To be put into Azkaban? Think about it! It's like I'm already there! Dementors outside my door! No visitors! Locked away and forgotten!"  
"Hermione and Ron would never forget you! Nor will Dumbledore or I! All your friends and teachers! The whole wizardry world would never forget about you! You are talking nonsense! Wake up!"  
Harry broke down at that moment. He just wanted to be normal. To have a normal life. Not be blamed for this and that, and have to look over his shoulder to see if there is someone behind him or trying to kill him. He realized if he were sent to Azkaban Hermione would die. And so might everyone else. He had to be strong.  
"Are you ok, Harry?" Sirius asked. He put his arm around Harry. Harry noticed the ring was there but the stone was gone.  
"I have to change today. I can't wait any longer." He slowly walked away from Sirius. He concentrated with all of his might, his feelings, everything he had, and he became a phoenix. His tail was rainbow and when he stretched his wings they were also. He looked much different than Fawkes and he flew as if he had all of his life. His scar was still visible. He perched himself on the mirror of Erised as Sirius transformed into his dog self.   
"Excellent, Harry! That's all you needed! Perfect! Absolutely amazing!"  
Harry let out a shriek and then the door swung open. Hermione and Dumbledore came in laughing and smiling. Dumbledore had Fawkes with him, who flew over and perched next to Harry.  
"You're free, Harry! You're free, my boy!" Harry flew off and perched on Hermione's shoulder. His green eyes were brighter than usual and he looked into Hermione's chocolate ones. "Harry?" she whispered and he nodded. Ron came in moments later.   
"Harry! This is unbelievable! You're free at last! You can play Quidditch again! Uh...Harry? Where are you?" Harry flew over and perched on Ron's shoulder.   
"Harry? Is that you? Wicked! The scar's there, too. Double wicked!" Harry flew off and transformed back in midair.  
"Cool, huh? Too bad I don't exactly need it now, but hey. It's a good skill to have though. Could help me some day." Hermione ran to him and hugged him, then kissed him. "Did you miss me?" Harry said jokingly and she hit him. He hugged her again, "It's going to be great to be back up there."  
"Yeah, it is," Hermione said squeezing him tighter.  
"Let's get partying," Dumbledore laughed as all of Harry's things disappeared   
Everyone was there for the party, even Malfoy. He kept giving Harry evil looks and looking at Hermione evilly. Harry pretended not to notice. There was a huge feast and music and Harry headed back to the common room, before the party was even close to ending. Hermione followed. He put on his heavy robes and walked outside into the snow. He walked passed Hagrid's hut, walked around a bit, and went toward the pond.  
He sat down looking at the frozen water and how the moon was reflected off of it like a mirror. He was happy to be outside and enjoying the fresh air. He looked back at the castle and smiled.   
"Harry, are you ok?" The voice startled him.  
"Hermione? What are you doing out here? You'll catch cold!" He wrapped his robes around her and they both sat down by the lake.  
"I'm sorry for not coming anymore. Some things happened and..."  
"It's alright. I'm ok," he said as she leaned her head on his shoulders.  
"Are you sure? A lot's happened."  
"I'm just relieved that Cedric can now rest in peace. He didn't deserve to die, Hermione. It's all my fault. It's like I did murder him. I..."  
"Stop. It's Voldemort's fault. No one else's."  
"He's part of me and I'm part of him. It's the same. WE are the same."  
"NO! I refuse to believe that. You are stronger and you are too nice. And besides you are protected! He can't touch you! Right?" Harry hung his head. "I'm right aren't I? Harry?"  
"My blood made him. He's part of me. I'm not protected anymore. He can touch me. He can hurt me. It's over."  
"Harry...why didn't you..."  
"I didn't want anyone to worry or try to protect me. That's why. People get all worked up and do stupid things to protect me." They got up slowly. Harry looked to Hermione, who had tears in he eyes and her turned away. They entered the castle and walked to the dorms.   
They went their separate ways and Hermione watched Harry slowly ascend. She walked up her staircase and she turned around and whispered to herself, "I'll protect you, Harry. I won't let him hurt you." She started to walk into her dorm, holding tightly onto a little box that Sirius gave her that night. 


	13. Christmas

Harry never thought he'd ever say this but he was happy to see Snape and his other teachers. His homework finally began to make sense after he sat in the classes and actually learned it. He's day was going good until Divination.  
"You poor boy!" Professor Trelawney said hugging Harry and crying. Harry looked to Hermione and Ron for help but they watched him struggle, trying to hold in their laugh. It was entertaining. "Though you haven't left us yet you're life is still in danger. You poor thing!"  
"Uh...thanks for your concern. Could you stop squeezing me so tight?" She backed off of him and began to cry again.  
"Death dances around you! You are doomed! Both of you! Doomed!" she yelled walking away. Hermione followed.  
"Where are they going?" Harry was new to this.  
"I don't know. They walk away together everyday. It's strange," Ron said sitting down. Harry was still hanging on Trelawney's words. Doomed? He shook his head and sat down. They were assigned another star chart for homework and Harry looked at Ron with an evil smile. Ron smiled back.  
The castle emptied the next week. Harry and Ron sat down to play a game of chess as Hermione read by the fire. Harry actually won that time and he spent the rest of the afternoon rubbing it in Ron's face. Ron's wand started to act up again over vacation and he no longer trusted it. Ever since everyone could hear him say "Now I have to do things the Muggle way!"   
It was Christmas Eve and Ron wanted to play a little joke on Hermione and Harry. Surprisingly not everyone knew about Harry and Hermione's relationship and Ron was going to make it known. He hung mistletoe above Hermione and Harry's usually meeting spot in the common room. His plan backfired when he found himself standing under it with Hermione that night.  
The snow fell heavily that morning. Harry woke up early to find Hermione and Ron to open presents. He looked everywhere, but there was no sign of them. He packed on his clothes so he wouldn't freeze and headed out. He saw smoke coming from Hagrid's hut. Maybe they are there, he thought, and approached the door.  
"'Arry! It's great to see yer! Merry Christmas!"  
"You too, Hagrid. It's been a while."  
"Come on in! Have some tea!"  
"I would but I'm looking for Ron and Hermione. Have you seen them?"  
"They just left. Hermione said she was goin' bug hunting. She said you would know what that meant."  
"Bug hunting...oh...ok. Well I'll see you later."  
"Ok, Harry. Bye!"  
"Bye, Hagrid! Bye, Fang!" Fang barked back.  
He walked around a bit and headed back to the common room. There he saw Hermione and Ron looking at a glass jar on the table.  
"Looks like we have a visitor for Christmas," Hermione said with big grin on her face. Harry walked over.  
"Hey Rita. How's it going?" He looked to Ron. He looked a little upset.  
"Let's open some gifts," Ron said to them.   
Harry handed Ron the newest edition of the Chudley Cannons book. Ron began reading it right away. He turned to Hermione and handed her a little box. Inside contained a ring with her birthstone and unicorn earrings.   
"They are beautiful, Harry! Thank you!"  
"You're welcome! I saw them and I thought of you. Sirius got them for me, since I was locked up." Ron crossed his arms.  
"Hang on! I have to get yours!" She ran up to her dorm to get them. Harry and Ron opened their sweaters. Hermione came down with a little box and two books. He handed the books to Ron who looked at them. He received Quidditch through the Ages and Hogwarts: A History. "It's so you can brush up on your history," she said. Then she handed Harry the box. He opened it and his eyes widened. He took out a long chain with a phoenix pendant on it. Its body and tail were wrapped around a polished quartz crystal. It looked like the one Sirius had on his ring, that was now gone. Inside he could see smoke circling.  
"Hermione, where did you get this? It's awesome."  
"That's for me to know and you to never find out," Hermione said to him, teasing.  
"Hey, Harry," Ron said (one of the few words he spoke all morning), "Why a phoenix? Why not something cool like a dragon?"  
"Well," Hermione said clearing her throat, "It was my idea." She went into the whole explanation and Ron was not amazed. "And he's faced Voldemort..."  
"You-Know-Who, please," Ron interrupted.  
"And never died. He's really powerful."  
"No, he's not. He's just famous. That's why everyone thinks he's powerful. It's an illusion," Ron yelled standing up.  
"Ron, please," Harry said starting to get up. Ron ran out before Harry could catch him. "What's gotten into him?"  
"Well, there are some things I need to tell you first. I suggest you sit down." She turned to the jar and saw Rita writing things down, "And you, cut that out." Rita stopped writing.  
"When I looked into the mirror, I didn't see a library..."  
"Then what did you see?"  
"Myself marrying...Ron." Harry turned to her. He couldn't believe it. "I told him last night. He had just broken up with Lavender..."  
"What?! He went out with Lavender?!"  
"It's a long story... Anyway I went down to get a drink when I saw him hanging up mistletoe. And...well... we talked and I told him about the mirror and...well...according to tradition..."  
"You kissed him..." Harry said trailing off.  
"Then he got this crazy idea that I was only with you because you are famous," Hermione said quickly, "You know that's not true, Harry. And when I got up this morning he kissed me and I tried to explain to him and he ran off. That's where I was this morning. Looking for him."  
"One day he'll understand us. Just give him time."  
"Yeah...maybe."  
The rest of the morning was quiet and peaceful. There was nothing more to say to each other. 


	14. The Yule Ball

The castle was full of students again. Harry was happy the Yule ball was pushed back this year. He had just bought new dress robes this year and he also bought Ron new ones for Christmas. They were the same colors as his last year. He remembered how much Ron loved them. This year Harry's were bright red velvet. He thought that was a very odd coincidence seeing that turning into a phoenix was added to his list of abilities.  
Ron had apologized earlier to Harry, but Harry accepted his apology before it was even said. Ron told him what had happened between him and Hermione Christmas Eve and Harry told him that he already knew. It was quite a ways after Christmas but it was better late than never.  
Ron had finally come out of the bathroom completely dresses, hair greased, and ready for the ball. It was still the middle of the afternoon and nowhere near time but he was ready.  
"Ron, do you even have a date?" Harry asked looking at him wondering why he was ready.  
"Yes I do," Ron said looking in the mirror, "Lavender decided to give me another chance, "He turned to Harry, "She can't resist me!" He opened the door turned to Harry, took a deep breath, and walked out. Harry tried not to laugh. He suddenly came back. "By the way, thanks for the new robes, I wouldn't be able to survive another year in mine!"  
"What are friends for? You didn't think that I could let you be put through that again, did you?" Ron started out the door again.  
The sun slowly set as Harry stood, looking out the window. He had been having bad dreams lately about Cedric and Hermione. He was worried when he found out it was Lucius that night when they were practicing Quidditch and Hermione got hit. He sighed and looked toward the door. It was time to meet Hermione for the ball. As he walked from the window, his scar shocked him with pain and he turned to look out the window. Ron opened the door. "Your lady awaits," he said as Lavender giggled beside him. As the door shut, a dark figure looked into the room from the window.   
Harry shook his head as the pain slowly wore off. He didn't tell anyone. He didn't want anyone to mess this night up. Hermione stood waiting at the fireplace and Lavender and Ron snuck out giggling and kissing the whole way. Harry stood and looked at her. He watched the fire dance in her eyes as she stared at the flames. She was also wearing red. Her hair was sleek and shiny, held up in a high ponytail with curls. She was wearing the earrings and the ring. She didn't notice he was there. She whispered his name and said something so quiet that Harry couldn't hear her. She turned and was startled to see him there.  
"Oh, Harry. It...it's you. Shall we go?"   
"Uh...yeah...Let's go." She grabbed his arm and set out through the portal hole.  
The Yule ball was just like the one the year before. Harry still couldn't dance and Hermione instructed him. He eventually got the hang of it. They danced most of the night away, but Ron and Lavender left after only three. Harry and Hermione laughed to themselves. They knew exactly what was going on. Ginny and Hermione would give slap hands if they passed each other. Ginny surprisingly went with Neville again. She admitted she had a crush on him, but was still falling head over heels for Harry. Harry would wink at her every so often and she would turn red and smile back.   
Hermione and Harry were dancing when Harry heard something in his head. Then a sharp pain followed. He shook it off and kept dancing. After that dance Hermione took him to the fountain where Hagrid and Madame Maxime had their talk the year before.  
"Harry, you look ill. I'll take you to Madam Pomfrey. You look horrible," Hermione said looking straight in his eyes. She could tell he was in pain.  
"No, I'm fine, see?" He smiled and was hit with another shot of pain. He grabbed his head and he heard the voice. He ignored it and looked back to Hermione, with a smile. His eyes were full of tears. Hermione saw this.  
"Harry, come on. It's your scar. I know it," She looked around, "He's no where in sight." Harry grabbed his head again. The pain was unbearable. He stood up and forced himself to the dorms with Hermione at his side. She laid him down on his bed and ran a washcloth under cool water to put on his forehead on his forehead. Be fore she did she touched his forehead. She quickly pulled away and looked at her finger. A burn began to form and she nursed it. He was now grabbing the sheets and ripping them and yelling.   
"Get out of my head!" he yelled and Hermione turned to the door. "Hermione get out of here!" She approached the door. Then he said quietly "No, stay here. I need you Hermione. Don't go..." he trailed off. It sounded like he was being forced to say it. She approached him and he yelled again, "GET OUT NOW!!!" Then followed a scream. A wave of power followed and Hermione screamed and braced herself. She was thrown against the wall. Then excruciating pain. That was all she remembered of that night. The sunlight danced in the room beckoning her eyes to open. She looked around to find herself in the hospital wing...and Harry in the bed next to her. 


	15. The Sacrifice

She looked around in amazement. She slowly lifted her head and took a look around. She did not know how she got here or what happened. She slowly rose from the bed and collapsed. She held herself up. She could feel his power pulsing through her. She smelt him in her hair and clothes. As soon as she was able to stand without aid she walked over to Harry. The back of her head hurt, but she ignored it. That didn't matter to her, only Harry did. Harry's breathing was heavy but quiet. She began to cry. She had a very bad dream that night. She dreamed that Voldemort killed him. She was happy that this wasn't the case.  
She slowly stroked his jet-black hair and held his hand. He didn't respond to her touch. His hand was like ice to her warm skin. As she stroked his hair, she pulled back quickly. She was burned again. She pushed his hair out of the way to reveal his scar. It was glowing and very hot. It was like all of his body heat was concentrated there.  
"Come on, Harry...It's me.... Hermione..."  
"It's no use child," Madam Pomfrey said forcing Hermione back into her bed and handing her chocolate, "He hasn't moved or done a thing." She walked away and Hermione got up again. "Don't even think about it!" She said and Hermione lay back down quietly. She thought really hard to recall the events of the night before. She was interrupted when she heard Madam Pomfrey have a little fit and the door slam.   
"I see you are well, Ms. Granger, how are you feeling?" asked a familiar voice.  
"What's going on? Why am I here? What is wrong with Harry? What's..."  
"Easy, my girl, easy... You almost died last night. Are you aware of this? Slow down." Hermione froze. Died? She turned to Dumbledore with confusion. "What do you remember?"  
"Well, Harry's scar was hurting and I took him upstairs and he was telling me to go, then to stay, then a scream. How could I forget that scream? Then I was thrown against the wall...and I think that's it...yeah..." Dumbledore turned to Harry.  
"Harry almost killed you, last night...it was mind control. What did he say to you before he screamed?"  
"....." Hermione sat in silence. Her loved almost killed her. "It was like he was being forced to tell me to stay." Dumbledore put his arm around her.   
"Mr. Longbottom and Mr. Weasley saved your life...and his. You see, my dear, Neville was heading back to the dorms when he couldn't remember the password for the Fat Lady. He heard him scream and luckily that sparked his memory. He came running in and he saw Harry, wand pointed at you in a trance-like state. He was saying "Crucio" and you were screaming. Neville, God bless him, somehow knew the disarming charm and used it against Harry. He then tackled Harry when Ron came in. Harry scrambled for his wand and when he had it in hand he pointed it at you and almost used the Death curse in you. Ron disarmed him again and tackled him. He told Neville to get me and he fought with Harry. Mr. Weasley can throw quite a punch. He knocked Harry out with one blow. He said after that his body got cold and there was a flash of light. Harry hasn't woken up or moved since then. You should be eternally grateful to those two." Dumbledore took a deep breath.  
"He almost killed me..."  
"No, my dear...Voldemort tried to kill you." She jumped off the bed and ran to Harry.   
"Please wake up, please...." Pomfrey came back and pried Hermione off of him she tried forcing her back into bed when Dumbledore intervened and kicked her out again.  
"I am afraid he is fighting a battle in which we can not be by his side."  
"I can feel his power within me. Why?" Hermione could barely talk past her tears.  
"It's a sacrifice...Hermione, Harry is dying.... that's why there is no response..." Hermione held his cold hands. Dumbledore hugged Hermione and left quickly. Hermione got dressed looked at Harry, and followed soon after. 


	16. Confessions

Hermione's screaming and crying usually broke the silence of the night. It was always like this since that day. She sometimes slept in Harry's bed and sometimes she would lay down with Ron at night and just cry why he comforted her. He hated Harry for this. Hermione's grades were dropping and sometimes she was excused from class, but sometimes just seeing Harry's empty seat would make her get sick.  
She always stood by him. She would kiss him, hoping for a response but would get nothing. It was like he was already dead, and she also felt the same. Like she died too. Ron would come by just to drag Hermione out of the hospital wing. She sat crying and praying to herself when she heard a familiar voice. It was Cho. She walked over and pulled the curtain to find Hermione there.  
"Hermione...what are you doing here?" Cho was surprised to see her and Hemrione to see Cho.  
"I am not allowed or something?" Hermione said that snappier than she wanted to and quickly apologized.   
"I have been coming here everyday," she said pulling up a chair, "just praying and talking to him, thanking him..."  
"For what? What has he done for you?"  
"He brought back Cedric. And for that I am grateful." She wiped the tear that formed and looked to Hermione. "Do you love him?"  
"I...I don't know...I never got the chance to sort that out...never got to tell him...when I did it was after an 'I think'. He'll never truly know."  
"I told Cedric. And he told me. That's why I'm ok with everything...I did like Harry before Cedric.... and Harry never knew...but things are ok now...." A pause "He'll know you love him, Hermione. And you, too, will know." Cho leaned down and kissed Harry lightly. She hugged Hermione, wished her luck, and walked off. Hermione lifted Harry's hand and kissed it. All she wanted was a reaction. "I didn't need this, Harry. I can take care of myself..." She wiped her tears. She put her head on his chest and cried. "Who am I kidding..." she said quietly and walked away. She fell ill several times since then. Ron would come to visit her. One day he stayed only for a second.  
"Hermione..."  
"Get out.... now...."  
"Please eat something, drink something...you'll kill yourself at this rate..."  
"I said get out, Ron...now..."  
"Hermione..." he brought the spoonful of soup to her mouth.  
"GET OUT!!! GET OUT, GET OUT!!!!!"  
"NO! I WILL NOT LEAVE YOU! I LOVE YOU, HERMIONE!!!" He looked at her. She looked back. He sighed and said "I love you" and headed out.  
"No you don't," she whispered. He stopped and turned. "How can anyone love me? How can I love back?" she turned to him and screamed, "My heart belongs to Harry and in his death I will die to...so forget it and get out of my sight........... Just get the hell out..." Ron never heard her sound that way and say those things. He left and vowed never to come back until she was over Harry. And then he thought to himself. That would be never. He turned and looked at the door and he said he would come back when she was no longer sick. Never was too long for him to be without Hermione.  
  
  
More to Come!!!!!!!!! 


	17. Apples and Gifts, Decisions and Ashes

Sup all!!! I'm back with a new chapter! I came across my notebook cleaning my room and my writings are once again being typed! PARTY!!!! WOOOHOO!!!! Here's chapter 17! Remember to review!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hermione finally got better. Harry stayed the same. Every time Hermione entered the Great Hall there would be an explosion of whispers. She was glad Malfoy didn't come back from Christmas break. She couldn't take it right now. Ron's wand was still acting up. He would make explosions in his classes and he was given detention a lot. Hermione didn't want to see him. She couldn't take that either.   
  
She was sitting in the common room staring at the fire. She had several dreams of Harry dying and then rising again, like the phoenix he was. She would laugh as she watched the fire dance. She would whisper things to herself and people would just watch her and whisper. She was being driven insane, they thought and they feared her. All except Ron. She wished she could end it all. Can't use magic though. She would then curse Harry for that.  
  
Ron sat in the common room one night eating and doing his homework. He had stolen food from the kitchen that night, and was chewing happily. He had also been cursing his wand and complaining once again how he had to do things the "Muggle" way. Hermione was glad he had too. He was eating an apple but in order to cut it he had a knife with him. Hermione smiled.  
  
The common room cleared when it was getting late. Ron was reading a Chudley Cannons book he had read almost a thousand times. He was slowly slicing the apple, until he felt he was being watched. He turned to Hermione, who quickly turned away, and then went back to his book. Then that feeling again. This time when he turned Hermione whipped out her wand. He took out his. They stood there staring at each other for some time.  
  
"Hermione...what is going on?"  
  
"Expelliarmus," She yelled and Ron's wand flew from his hand.  
  
"Hermione..." She walked slowly over to Ron's wand and picked it up. "Why are you doing this? I thought you were ok...Hermione..." Ron heart was racing. She whispered something under her breath that Ron couldn't hear. He heard a voice in his head and lost control of himself. "Hermione," he said trying to resist. Damn, he thought, it the Imperius Curse. He wasn't ever able to resist it.   
  
"Grab the knife, Ron," her voice said in his head.  
  
"No!" He yelled but he grabbed the knife. "Stop this now!"  
  
"Come closer, Ron." He took one forced step toward her. She kept beckoning him. Though he resisted he was inches from her face. She kissed him and he felt her tears hitting his cheek. "I love you too, Ron," she whispered in his ear, "but this is something I must do because Harry is about to die...please understand..." She pulled away from him and took a deep breath. Ron slowly lifted the knife to her throat. He touched it to her skin and his hand began to shake.  
  
"NO!!!!" He yelled and dropped the knife. Hermione fell into his arms and dropped her wand. Her neck was cut and she was bleeding slightly. Seamus and Parvati ran down the stairs, later followed by Lavender and Dean.  
  
"Ron...I am so sorry...I should have done it myself...I should have did it..." Hermione was hysterically crying. "Harry, look what you do to me...LOOK WHAT YOU DO!!!!" Her hands were covered with her blood mixed with her tears. She looked at them and screamed. She was shocked.  
  
"You shouldn't do it at all...Harry gave you a gift. If you did it, everything would be for nothing...Hermione look at me...look at me..." Ron lightly stroked her hair. She looked up to him. "Stay alive for him..." She grabbed his robes and cried. He turned to the group, who stood in silence. "Get Madam Pomfrey...now...and McGonagall, too." They didn't move. "NOW!" They slowly exited. Ron rocked Hermione gently. He held her hand and whispered reassuring words. He was crying too and was cursing Harry in his head. Harry was expected to die tomorrow. Dumbledore told him. And seeing Hermione in this state he was praying he lived one more day. Madam Pomfrey came bursting in along with Professor McGonagall. Hermione had finally gone too far this time. Ron lifted her up and brought her to the Hospital Wing. Pomfrey cleaned her up and insisted that Ron stay with her that night.  
  
That morning Ron was sent to sleep in his dorm. He resisted until McGonagall forced him to go. Hermione sat in her bed and stared at nothing. Harry was no longer in the regular part of the hospital wing. He was put into his own room. Hermione knew he was sent there to die. She got up and dressed, hearing Ron's voice echoing in her head. She was so stupid. She didn't realize what Harry did. She looked in the mirror and saw that her neck was slightly better. She assumed that Madam Pomfrey was afraid to completely heal her, in case something went wrong. She left the hospital wing and headed for her dorm. She found her old scarf and tied it around her neck. She jumped when McGonagall snuck up behind her.  
  
"The headmaster wishes to see you," she said with a bit of a smile on her face. She turned around and hugged her. Hermione backed off and walked out. Hermione said the password to the gargoyle and it hopped over. She rode the staircase and soon entered. She slowly walked to his desk and sat.   
"Ah...Hello Ms. Granger. Feeling better I hope?" Dumbledore said with his usual tone that was gentle and soothing.  
  
"Yes....th-thank you for asking," she said head down hand covering her neck. She held it so hard it began to bleed again but se ignored it. "You wished to see me, sir?"  
  
"Your parents are here...they are taking you home. I will remind you it is your choice, but they requested to see their daughter and I could not deny their parental authority. Think hard, Ms. Hermione. What you did cannot be taken lightly..."  
  
He shuffled to the chair behind his desk. Fawkes burst into flames again, without warning, and Dumbledore began to wonder.  
  
"He wasn't ready to do that yet...odd... Anyway my dear, will you go or not?"  
  
"Why ask me such a question. You know my answer. Good day, sir." And with that she walked out.  
  
"Stay strong, stay true, and Harry will be in your arms again. I promise you," turning to Fawkes he sat staring confused. "Odd...very odd..."   
  
The end of this chapter sucked.... sorry....Forgot what I was doing in this chapter....  
  
Press Button Below....... 


End file.
